Magic Notebook
by Laughingg-Cow
Summary: The Marauders all have magic notebooks which they use to talk to each other during classes, Just a bit of fun! The summary sucks but I think you should take a look. I own nothing you recodnize in the entire fic.


_**Okay this is just a bit of fun! The main thing is that the Marauders all have magic notebooks so that when you write in it appears in the other three. It is how the talk in class while looking like they are really taking notes!**_

_**This is the different writing for different people...**_

**James**

_**Sirius**_

**Peter**

Remus

Lily

_**There is no Lily in this chapter but she will appear in others ...**_

_**Review!**_

Nice one James!

_**You made yourself look a right idiot there mate.**_

**I thought she was going to shove that potions book down your throat!**

**Yeah! I get it! Just shut up about it now.**

_**Oh I will never get tired of this one-**_

Funnily enough, I didn't think you would...

**Sirius? Maybe we should leave it.**

_**WHAT! Peter it was hilarious! I defiantly never told him to do that.**_

Sirius do you mind? I am trying to listen to Slughorn.

_**Moony! Back me up. Was that not the funniest thing you have ever seen?**_

I must admit, your face was a sight James. 

**It really was. If only we had a magical camera we could show you.**

_**That is why, you're the pupils and I am the master.**_

**Sirius? What you talking about?**

_**Well my little worm tailed friend ... I happened to have a camera with me and I got the most amazing shot!**_

**Really?**

_**No, I said that for giggles ... Of course I did you idiot!**_

Sirius ... Be nice.

_**I am always nice.**_

**What about the time you put Zonkos Best Buy itching powder in my underwear?**

_**Yes well apart from that-**_

**Or the time you told me a spell that would make it possible to bounce off the surface of the lake! I got all wet!**

I still can't believe you fell for that Pete.

_**Okay, apart-**_

**Or the time you put love potion in my pumpkin juice and watched as I proposed to McGonagall!**

_**Now come on that was funny! Anyway apart from them-**_

**Or the time-**

_**ENOUGH PETER!**_

Sirius! Don't shout at him,

_**Well he is doing my head in.**_

I don't care. Now will you both shut up so I can pay attention!

_**James!**_

Are you being Serious?

_**I am always Sirius Moony.**_

Oh ha-ha very drole.

_**I do try my best ... Anyway JAMES!**_

_**James! **_

_**Prongs? **_

_**Jamie?**_

_**Oi! Feather head!**_

**What is it?**

_**What ya thinking?**_

**I keep seeing her face. You know when she's angry her eyes-**

_**Yes! I know her eyes twinkle like a hundred fairies when she is angry!**_

**I guess I have said that before then...**

**17 times since term started.**

**That was two weeks ago?**

**I know**.

_**Just ignore him James, he seems to be turning into super memory boy and it's getting on my last nerve.**_

**Sorry.**

_**Don't say sorry!**_

**What?**

_**Stick up for yourself! Tell me I'm a dick.**_

You're a dick.

_**I was talking to Peter. **_

Yes and I was talking to you.

_**Ohh look at Moony being all logical!**_

Shut up Sirius, James what possessed you to do that!

**I thought it was a good idea.**

You thought PROPOSING to her in the middle of potions was a good idea.

**Yes.**

**Well it's not.**

_**Wow! Peter I had no idea you where Captain Obvious!**_

**Sirius just shut up! I am sick of you and you smart comments! Shut up! Shut up!**

**...**

_**...**_

...

**Guys?**

**I have never been so proud.**

**What?**

You stuck up for yourself Wormtail.

_**Look James I'm tearing up!**_

**Our little boy has grown so much.**

_**Anyway back to James problem.**_

**Oh yes!**

**Oh no!**

Listen can we please just take notes?

**NO!**

_**NO!**_

_**It's just boring potions, I am already amazing at it anyway.**_

Yes, but Peter...

**Yeah, you probably should take note Wormy, can't have you melting another cauldron.**

**Okay!**

_**Right so what's next in "Operation Red Flower?"**_

Operation what?

_**I made it up.**_

**Cool, What about "Operation Lily Flower"?**

_**Hmmm, Lily Flower? I like it.**_

**Right so what's next?**

**He could-**

_**WORMTAIL! Take notes!**_

**Sorry...**

_**James I can tell you where you went wrong today.**_

**Really?**

_**Yes, girls don't want a straight out "Will you marry me?" They want to be wooed.**_

**Wooed?**

_**Yes Wooed!**_

Or you could try having a civil conversation with her.

_That's stupid, girls don't want that!_

Oh right. Silly Me.

**I don't know how to Woo!**

_**Don't worry James because I am an excellent Wooer.**_

**Really? **

_**Yes!**_

This I have to see.

_**You will see tonight.**_

Why not in two minutes when potions finishes? 

_**Because when potions are finished I shall be snogging that girl over there**_.

**The black haired one**

_**NO! The Blonde one.**_

**But she is glaring at you.**

_**Wormtail did I not tell you to take notes,**_

**He has stopped talking now...**

_**Well look at Remus's notes they are sure to be better than what you wrote.**_

Sirius!

**He has inhaled too much potion fumes.**

I agree.

**There's the bell.**

_**BYE BITCHES!**_


End file.
